


Realize It, Idiot!

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is being a really good friend, Aomine is hopelessly idiotic and Kuroko isn't as clueless as he wants to be. All Kagami wants is for Kuroko to be happy, so if he can't be the one, then he as sure as hell will make the one realize it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize It, Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ichigohaatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ichigohaatsu).



> I only make this fic because ichigohaatsu really loves this (AoKuro) pair and I promised her to make it for her hard-work in subbing Tip-Off Ova. I swear this is a one-time deal. I'm still absolutely a diehard KagaKuro fan forever (my OTP), but for ichigohaatsu, I will set aside my feeling and preference and try my best to make this AoKuro work.  
> Alright, now please enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _shounen ai, slight AU, probably oOC, foul language, possible spelling mistake and grammar error._

**Realize It, Idiot!**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Kagami Taiga was actually not as dense as people tried to make him appear to be.

Alright, maybe Kagami was dense on _lots_ of things, but he was quite perceptive when it came to people's feelings, except maybe that one time with that pink haired Touou basketball club manager (because he still couldn't comprehend why she claimed to like Kuroko when she did nothing but devote all her time and attention to her completely useless childhood friend).

Kagami didn't say he was a good observer, but he couldn't say that he didn't notice things as well. Because, looking at every aspect, it was obvious that his shadow still had complicated feelings for his ex-light. Exhibit A would be the way Kuroko acted after their first defeat from Touou. He was totally crestfallen and at that time, Kagami thought it might have been partially his fault for spewing things that could be taken the wrong way, like working together wasn't enough, but he didn't communicate any further explanation of why he said it.

Kagami knew Kuroko needed time to resort his feelings, but he didn't think that Kuroko was insecure, that he somehow blamed himself for not being strong enough because honestly, Kuroko was strong in so many ways that Kagami knew he himself would have to get stronger so as not to drag Kuroko down. He believed that Kuroko knew that as well, and he believed Kuroko that he knew what to do about it.

A big mistake.

Kagami should have said something more, should have told him that he trusted Kuroko more than anyone, that he and Kuroko would think of something to get stronger together. Thanks to that, they messed up the rest of the final league and had to say good bye to the national championship that summer.

Well, at least after Kiyoshi-senpai intervened, Kuroko went to Kagami to talk and Kagami had to say everything didn't go as he expected because there was so much more underlying feelings bolted up inside that small body.

" _Anyone will do as my light. It didn't have to be you."_

It stung quite a bit, actually, but Kagami already had his suspicion when Aomine paid him a visit during his recuperation period after defeating Shuutoku and just before final league started. The way he said that Kagami wasn't enough to be Kuroko's light… it spoke volume of how valuable Kuroko was for the tan ace before they parted ways.

It also implied that for Kuroko… there might not be another light again after Aomine. Even though Kagami stood at his place as Kuroko's light, he suspected that he might have just been some kind of replacement for that guy. It was infuriating beyond belief. Still, if that was really how Kuroko felt, then what could Kagami do about it?

Though, the fact that Kuroko finally realized that that wasn't the case at all was relieving. Kagami wasn't a replacement. He was just… Kagami, Kuroko's new light. He was different from Aomine. And frankly, now Kagami knew why he was different from Aomine.

Kuroko got the hots for Aomine… and not in the friendly kind of way.

Kagami was certain of it because of exhibit B, the confession of why Kuroko was so desperate to defeat Aomine.

" _I only… want to him smile again… playing basketball."_

Such heartfelt confession… there was no way Kuroko didn't have any feelings for Aomine if he would go so far for him.

Though, enough with the depressing thought. Kagami knew perfectly well he wouldn't be able to compete with their formerly shared bond, and even though he had tried, once upon a time, to be 'the one' to make Kuroko smile 'like that', he had to admit that Kuroko only showed such gentle expression when he was talking about that bastard Aomine.

Kagami hated losing, but if Kuroko had made his choice, at least as his best friend, Kagami would respect that. Besides, more than being romantically involved with Kuroko, Kagami enjoyed his company as a best friend. The guy could be extremely dull and sometimes frustrating, but he was the most awesome friend Kagami had ever had.

_Friends have the privilege to stay together forever, lovers don't_ —was Kagami's belief to console himself. So, with a new faith as the closest friend that cared most about Kuroko's contentment, Kagami vowed to watch over and help Kuroko find his happiness with the one he truly loved.

"Things I would do for you…" Kagami shook his head, muttering at himself as Kuroko threw him a questioning look while still drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake.

Yes, they were in Majiba, getting dinner after practicing at school like always. It had become routine now, for both Kagami and Kuroko.

"Never mind. Hey, Kuroko, do you have any plan at Saturday afternoon?" Kagami asked while drinking his cola.

Kuroko shook his head in silence, still sucking on his straw expressionlessly.

"Then, let's watch a movie at theater. There's this new box office movie coming out at Saturday, and I really want to watch it," Kagami grinned.

"Sure. What time?" Kuroko agreed, albeit not looking as enthusiastic as Kagami hoped.

"It's at 1 p.m., but I want to go hunting some new basketball shoes first, so let's meet up at the station at 10 a.m."

"Alright."

So, the first step of the plan was set. Now Kagami had to look for the other party and smack him around a little to stop being such idiotic dumbass and do something about how he felt towards Kuroko.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kuroko~**

* * *

Aomine got a call from Kagami at Friday afternoon.

" _Play one on one with me after school."—_ was Kagami's proposition and Aomine smirked. Who was he to turn down a challenge from his strongest rival?

"Got it."

And just like that, Aomine went to the street ball court near Kagami's apartment. Kagami was there, shooting some balls into the hoop with ease.

"Yo," Aomine called as he entered the court. Kagami stopped his next shoot mid-air and landed before turning around to greet Aomine with a grunt.

"You're late," he chided.

Aomine scowled. "Well, I'm not as free as you, you know. Besides, my school isn't as near as your home from this place."

Kagami snorted. "Yeah, I had practice too. But you probably skipped to come here, right?"

"Shut up." Aomine felt like acting juvenile and thrust his tongue out at Kagami. The bastard just outright laughed at him afterwards.

"So… are you ready for some action or do you need more time to warm up?" Kagami then lifted his basketball up, a challenging grin present on his rather annoying face.

"Heh, I ran here, so I'm completely warmed up. C'mere," Aomine smirked arrogantly after he shed of his uniform, moving his index finger in patronizing manner at the red haired idiot.

Kagami growled in warning before he attacked, driving the ball in frontal maneuver and tried his best to get pass Aomine's defense. Aomine's smirk widened as he felt that Kagami's movement was sharper, surer and he had a leveled up game from the last time they saw each other.

Trully, Kagami fascinated Aomine since he seemed to get stronger and stronger every time they met. It seemed like he had no limit to grow, moving faster, more agile, jumping higher. It was amazing in so many ways. It kept Aomine grounded, making him want to play harder and all out just for the shake to defeat him.

The one on one battle seemed to last for hours, but it might just be for a few minutes. It was intense. Every pivot and strike was precise, passionate, and it was totally fun. Playing against Kagami always made him want to smile.

Sometime later, both Aomine and Kagami were laying on their back on the court, panting hard.

"Shit—, you're… so… freaking… strong… as always…" Kagami wheezed.

"You... got better… too…" Aomine admitted, and he was glad to, because it was the truth and he was happy about it. He grinned widely, totally satisfied with the awesome workout despite feeling exhausted now.

Then they stilled, comfortable silence befalling between them as there was only the sound of their labored breathing in the air for some minutes, until the sound got more steady and paced.

"Nah, Aomine."

At Kagami's call, Aomine opened one of his eyes lazily. "Hmm?"

"You… what do you think about Kuroko?"

Aomine almost chocked at the sudden question, but he disguised it with a small snort. "W-what's with the sudden question?" His heart couldn't help jumping as the image of his former shadow flashing in his mind.

_Sheesh, only hearing his name and my heart still_ —Aomine unconsciously reached his hand up to his chest, his heartbeat quickening slightly.

"You know… I like him," Kagami confessed and Aomine jolted slightly, his heart felt like almost sinking.

"I see…" Aomine shut his eyes, willing the hurting to dull.

"But he doesn't feel that way about me."

Aomine opened his eyes again, feeling confused now. "Huh?"

"He… likes someone else. He has been for a long time now."

"Oh…" The sinking feeling was back.

_Damn. Why am I still so affected by that guy, anyway? It's been so long, and I've decided that he's off limit! Why am I still so hung up about him?_ —Aomine was really annoyed with himself for feeling like that.

About Kuroko… Tetsu, he already gave up when he left him behind that day. He couldn't bring Tetsu together with him. Not when Aomine was dragging him down in that path of solitude, so he had to leave him behind. It was his own decision, and yet… after all of that, Tetsu was still… for Aomine….

"So… when are you going to claim him back?"

Aomine had to snap up at that. "HUH?!" He even sat up and whirled around to face Kagami staring at the still laying down red head ridiculously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagami made a face at him, as if Aomine was the most foolish being in the world. "Seriously, Aomine? Are you _that blind_? It's obvious that Kuroko still likes you."

Aomine's face heated slightly, but he sputtered and coughed to hide it. "You-… you're mistaken. Tetsu and I were… we weren't like that!"

"Even so, the way he does thing for you… and the way you _act_ say something else entirely, Ahomine," Kagami huffed, looking exasperated. "If not, you wouldn't care who he's paired up with again, right? And yet you took the trouble of visiting _me_ , his new light, and said those demeaning things about how I am not enough for him, as if you tried to mark your territory…"

Aomine winced at that. _Did I really look like that?_

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it? What a dumbass," Kagami stared at Aomine in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Aomine was irked now. Kagami didn't need to say it that way, did he?

"I… promised myself once that I would make him happy, but… I'm not the one he desires to do that," Kagami looked upward at the darkening sky now, not facing Aomine. His voice was steady, but he must have felt like shit telling Aomine his unrequited love to his shadow.

"You did prove to me that you're worth to be his new light, though. And as hard as it is, I acknowledge you to be his true light, for you are the one that can bring all his hidden talent out, the things that I couldn't do in the past…" Aomine looked upward at the sky as well, feeling somewhat like a kindred spirit to Kagami.

"What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who showed the way for him to improve by teaching him how to shoot?" Kagami asked and Aomine's heart thumped hard once.

"Y-yeah, but he wanted to get stronger for you."

"That… also applies to you, you know. He wanted to get stronger and more because he desired you to see him as an equal too," Kagami slowly sat up now as Aomine mulled over about what Kagami said. "And you… you always come no matter how much you complain about it, when he needs your help," now he looked at Aomine knowingly and Aomine's face warmed even more at the truth of that.

"But… I already hurt him once." Aomine looked down now, feeling the wash of dull pain, the reminder of what he had done in the past when he decided to leave Tetsu.

"Yeah, I should punch you for that, but… he still yearns for you, Aomine. You… already punished yourself enough for it, right? Stop all the farce that will end up hurting both of you even more. Go for it already. He's waiting, Ahomine," Kagami huffed once again, slapping Aomine's shoulder unnecessary hard.

"Ass," Aomine grumbled at him while massaging his stinging shoulder and Kagami laughed slightly at that.

But then, Aomine didn't understand one thing. "Why… did you tell me all of this?" If Kagami also liked Tetsu, he would want Tetsu for himself, right.

"Aah? Isn't it obvious? Because I'm Kuroko's best friend, of course; I care most about him. All I want is to make Kuroko smile and to bring him happiness," Kagami smiled gently now, looking extremely sincere and honest with his words.

_Shit. What a really good guy…Tetsu is so lucky to have him as a best friend—_ Aomine couldn't help thinking.

"Surprisingly, you're a nice guy, despite your daunting look," he couldn't help nitpicking, though, because admitting it out loud was embarrassing and Aomine's character wasn't like that.

"Leave my face alone, damn it!" Kagami turned rather red, protesting angrily but maybe he was more discomfited that Aomine called him a good guy.

Aomine chuckled. Maybe, no, probably this time, Aomine could make it right. This time, he promised to treasure Kuroko more as the most precious person in his life.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kuroko was waiting quietly for Kagami to show up at the station while he was observing people that came and went in rush or in casual manner. He was invisible like usual and no one really paid attention to him even though he stared at one subject for a long time.

Actually, Kuroko was just trying to think about bunches of things at once so as not to think about things that bugged him most. Well, about Kagami, precisely. He sighed.

_Why did I accept this date promise, again?_ —Frankly, Kuroko felt terrible. He wanted to be ignorant about Kagami's obvious infatuation with him, but he felt self conscious already. Because he knew… that Kagami liked him, probably more than as a friend and a teammate. It felt nice to be wanted, but… Kuroko wasn't sure if he could reciprocate Kagami's feelings.

Because Kuroko's heart still beat harder for Aomine whenever they saw each other.

Kuroko tried. Hell, he tried very hard to let it go, because Aomine didn't feel like that about him. Once upon a time in middle school, there might have been the chemistry, but he and Aomine were still kids, teenagers (they still are even now), and Aomine probably mistook puberty for something else, and yet Kuroko had so faithfully thought it was the real deal.

Kuroko honestly believed that Aomine was the one, and no matter how long it wouldn't change. Well, truthfully, it hadn't changed until now. Even after what happened between them, how he had disappointed Aomine because he couldn't catch up with him. All he had done after that was to chase after him, to make Aomine see Kuroko again despite how futile it might have been.

But then Kagami showed up as his new light, his best friend along with Seirin team, and Kagami supported him unconditionally and finally, finally Kuroko and Aomine could fix something in Winter Cup because of Kagami. Aomine saw Kuroko again. He even helped Kuroko with his Phantom Shots afterwards. It made Kuroko happy, very happy. It gave Kuroko hope once again… to be with Aomine.

Kuroko felt like an ungrateful bastard to Kagami then. He couldn't deny his feelings for Aomine, but he didn't want to hurt Kagami as well. Or maybe he already did by doing this. Going on a date with Kagami even though he didn't feel the same way…

He couldn't do this. Kuroko had to say something clearly this time. He couldn't string Kagami's heart along and hurt him in the end. He would tell Kagami everything today.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko snapped up as he heard the low baritone voice. He blinked as Aomine suddenly materialized in front of him.

"A-… Aomine-kun…?" Kuroko's heart skipped a beat he saw the tan boy. "Why are you here?" He couldn't help asking when his heartbeat speeded up its pace now.

_Why…? Why is he here NOW of all time?_

"Ah… that…" Aomine seemed about to say something, but it was interrupted by the shrill sound of Kuroko's cell-phone ringing.

"Ah, excuse me. It's Kagami-kun. I have to take this…" Kuroko hurriedly turned around, willing his heartbeat to calm down as he opened his cell-phone and answered. "Hello, Kagami-kun."

" _Ah, Kuroko? Sorry, I can't make it there. This morning my mom suddenly called that she was coming to visit, so I have to pick her up at the airport and be with her all day today. Ah, but since the movie ticket were pre-ordered, they couldn't get cancelled and they're paid already, so it would be a waste to let it go. That's why I ask Aomine to go instead of me. That's alright, right? Ah, look at the time. Sorry, I have to go now. Tell me about the movie on Monday, will you? Jaa."_

Kagami didn't even give Kuroko a chance to speak before he hung up. Kuroko was rather perplexed inwardly, even though he didn't show it in his face.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" Aomine asked as Kuroko sighed and closed his cell-phone again.

"Kagami-kun said… he couldn't make it here, so…" Kuroko looked upward slowly at Aomine.

"Yeah, he sent me to go in his place. The movie ticket s would be wasted otherwise," Aomine smiled awkwardly at him.

"But, it is at 1 p.m. Kagami-kun said he wanted to hunt for basketball shoes before…"

Suddenly, Kuroko realized something. Kagami didn't have hobby to collect basketball shoes. The one he had right now was still pristine. He usually would keep wearing that one until it was no longer useable before he looked for a new one. The one who had hobby to collect basketball shoes was…

"Really? Then let's do that first. Just in time since the new series from XOX brand just came out. I want to see it," Aomine beamed slightly, looking happy at the prospect of getting a new pair of shoes to add to his collection.

_Huh? What is this feeling…? Is it possible that Kagami-kun…?_

"Then… we can go together," Kuroko smiled gently, feeling something warm and bubbly rose in his heart.

_Ah, I see… So this is how Kagami-kun will show his affection towards me, huh?_

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we go together like this, right? Let's go." Aomine then grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him to walk along with him, surprising Kuroko slightly.

Kuroko couldn't help looking at their joined hand, and his heart was fluttering, thudding fast and erratic and damn! This was so…!

Kuroko looked upward slightly at Aomine's figure, and even though his tan skin concealed most of it, he could see his ears turning rather red.

For once, Kuroko felt like blushing too, but he couldn't help feeling very happy, so he smiled, tightening his hold on Aomine's hand.

_Thank you very much for this rare surreal chance, Kagami-kun._

Kuroko didn't give enough credits for Kagami. He vowed to help Kagami more profoundly in his study next time Kagami needed his help.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kagami stared at the couple walking away with a satisfied huff from his hiding spot behind the menu board of one of the restaurants inside the station. "Yosh, Kuroko is smiling," he couldn't help grinning with the accomplishment.

"Huh, Kagami-chi?"

Kagami jerked up in surprise at the familiar voice calling from behind him. He whirled around quickly and was immediately greeted by the sight of "Kise! Midorima as well?!" Kagami almost dropped his jaw.

"Yah, Kagami-chi," Kise grinned, raising his hand in a friendly wave.

"Hn." Midorima just grunted, his face as stoic as usual, when he pushed up his glasses.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami couldn't help feeling like a deer caught in headlight.

"Just coincidence, you see. I had just finished a photo shoot to advertise one of the stores inside the station," Kise winked.

"I was on my way to the knick-knack store I usually come to look for lucky items," Midorima said nonchalantly.

"Ah, I-I see…" Now after Kagami was calming down a little, he couldn't see why it was a big deal. It was just a fluke that they were there as well, where he ran his sly plot to get Aomine and Kuroko together. They didn't know, so it was alright.

"So… why is Kagami-chi here, dressing suspiciously like that?" Kise's grin turned into a knowing smirk.

Kagami cringed at that.

"Ah, now that you mentioned it… you do look suspicious, Kagami. What are you doing?" Midorima commented as well as he stared at Kagami's eyes through Kagami's sunglasses, looking curious.

"N-nothing," Kagami looked away, not wanting to get caught lying through his teeth.

"Ahaha, Kagami-chi is terrible liar! It's so obvious that you're bluffing!" Kise laughed heartily at that, causing Kagami's face to heat.

"Shut up!"

"Huh?" Midorima then tilted his head aside, looking over Kagami's shoulder as he seemed to see something. "That… Aomine and Kuroko?"

Kagami's heart jumped.

"Eeeh? Where? Where? Ah!" Kise seemed to spot them as well. "You're right!" the blond immediately beamed and took a deep breath before he- "AO—hmph!"

Kagami immediately covered Kise's mouth before he could yell out their names. "Idiot! Be quiet! You'll alert them!" he shouted in undertone to warn Kise.

"Huh… what is it, Kagami? Are you following them? Surprisingly you have a lot of free time that you even have time to do something as useless as this," Midorima looked down on him then.

"That's not it! I was just making sure that they can go uninterrupted," Kagami scowled at the bespectacled green haired teen.

"Mmmmh! Hngh! Nnnn!" Kise slapped at Kagami's hand repeatedly, his face turning blue.

"Ah, sorry," Kagami released his mouth and nose immediately.

Kise immediately wheezed while protesting. "Sheesh… were you trying to kill me?!"

"My bad, anyway… they finally can be alone for once, and the mood is perfect, so I don't want anyone to interrupt them." Kagami huffed then, being earnest.

"Hmm…" Midorima stared at Kuroko and Aomine in the distance for awhile before he glanced back at Kagami. "Why did you do this?" he asked then.

"Ah? Well… I think it's about time they do something about their stagnant relationship," Kagami scratched his head.

"No, I mean, why did you, _of all people_ , do this?" Midorima stressed his voice a little and Kagami instantly knew what he meant.

"That's right, Kagami-chi!" Kise suddenly joined the conversation after he finished pacing his breath. "I thought Kagami-chi liked Kuroko-chi too!"

Kagami flushed a little at that. "Uh… you guys are being so nosy," he sighed deeply then, glancing once at the way Kuroko smile and Aomine chuckled as they looked at some things on the display window of the store.

Kagami smiled tenderly at that. "Well… I just want to make Kuroko happy for once and all."

Kise looked astounded and Midorima widened his eyes slightly before Kise suddenly jumped forward and hugged him. "Kagami-chiiiii! You're a really good guuuuy!"

Kagami squeaked and yelped almost girlishly. "GYAAAAAH! What are you doing?! Get off!"

"Hn, what a busy-body," Midorima remarked, but his eyes shone with slight approval even though he didn't show it much.

"Dear God, you guys… let me go, Kise! You're annoying!"

"Ah, so mean! Even though I'm complimenting you, Kagami-chi!"

"Shut up! Your voice is irritating!"

"You guys are making a scene. Let's go," Midorima then dragged them both away from there.

"Why do I have to go with you guys as well?!" Kagami protested.

"Cuz' Kagami-chi will look pitiful being alone like that, right?" Kise teased.

"Oh, shut your trap, Kise!" Kagami was infuriated, but somehow, he couldn't help feeling grateful because even though they were super infuriating with their quirks and weird personality, they were still willing to lend a hand (and ears) if Kagami wanted to talk about this.

Honestly, being alone wasn't Kagami's idea of tending to his own broken heart, but maybe if he stayed with those miracle idiots for awhile, he could forget by being immersed in their craziness.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kuroko~**

* * *

Aomine noticed Tetsu looking at the faraway distance.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" he asked and Tetsu turned to face him with a smile.

"Nothing, it was just my imagination, probably."

"Huh? What a weird guy," Aomine chuckled. "Ah, let's go to the sport store above. I want to look for the shoes," he said then.

Earlier they were distracted by some dried preserved bugs with strange shapes on the display store. Now after being satisfied watching them and laughing at the funny shapes, Aomine was set to go for shoes hunting with Tetsu.

"Alright, but I'd like to eat some ice cream after that," Tetsu demanded with his flat tone.

"Sure, I'll buy you ice cream," Aomine smirked. Tetsu could be cute too sometimes.

"Are you teasing me?" Tetsu looked upward at him, looking somewhat pouty even though it was probably only on Aomine's imagination, but damn! Tetsu did look very cute! It had been awhile since he could appreciate Tetsu's micro expression so closely like this. It made Aomine rather giddy.

"Maybe," Aomine just grinned and ruffled Tetsu's soft blue hair to mess it up. Tetsu seemed annoyed, but he didn't try to push Aomine's hand away. He even looked upward slightly through the gaps of Aomine's fingers.

There was a strange look in Tetsu's wide aquamarine eyes. It was like hope… and his cheeks colored slightly. _Darn it…!_ —Aomine had it bad.

"Tetsu…" Aomine's hand went down from Tetsu's hair to his face, cupping his cheek and he couldn't help lowering his eyes on Tetsu's slightly parted lips.

"Aomine…-kun…" Tetsu whispered his name, his eyes not straying from Aomine's midnight colored ones and Aomine just lost in those pools of clear sky color. He leaned down slightly into Tetsu's face and for some reason, Tetsu leaned upward as well, meeting his lips in the middle.

_Ah…_

Aomine missed that. The feel of Tetsu soft lips against his, the warmth of his body in his arms… his gentle breath, he missed holding him like that. "Tetsu… give me one more chance to make this work, you and I…"

Tetsu tightened his hold on Aomine's t-shirt. "Nn," he nodded slightly, seeming unable to let go.

But that was the same as Aomine. He gave up once, but he could never let it go. There was not a single day he went without thinking about Tetsu. And maybe… no, probably, Tetsu was the same as him. Even though they weren't light and shadow anymore on the court, they still wanted to be together.

"We have Kagami-kun to thank, huh?" Tetsu couldn't help mumbling, strangely sounding very grateful despite the calm tone.

"Yeah," and Aomine couldn't agree more. "That guy… is a really nice guy."

_Thanks, Kagami._

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Omake~**

Kagami sneezed once as he, Kise and Midorima were inside the knick-knack store where Midorima frequented to buy his lucky items.

"What's wrong, Kagami-chi? A cold?" Kise asked, looking concerned.

"No… someone must have talked about me somewhere," Kagami sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm.

"The saying 'idiots don't catch a cold' is not true, huh?" Midorima stated, while choosing some kind of snow-globe from the display table.

"Shut up, Midorima!"

Midorima chuckled secretly, thinking that Oha-Asa today was dead on accurate _again_. Leo would be down, but Gemini and Cancer could cheer Leo up a little. Lucky item for Leo today was a snow-globe. Maybe Midorima would make Kagami hold the plastic bag until it was time for them to part later…

**End of Realize it, Idiot!**

**Author's Note:**

> Done. *wheezing* I'm sorry I can't go further from this. This is the best idea I can come up with for AoKuro. And I feel so sorry for Kagami *cries* he's really a great guy *sniffles* There was also a thought to make Kagami cry a little, but I didn't have a heart to do that, so I keep this as light as possible.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're okay with this Ichigohaatsu. I must say I tried very hard, but I still couldn't disregard Kagami's feeling because for me KagaKuro was endgame, but I hope this is sufficient. I- I won't make AoKuro again… I can't…! My poor heart just can't handle Kagami to suffer *hiks*
> 
> Aah, I had to postpone updating You + Me = ? and Waiting for awhile, guys. Busy with life as usual, but maybe I'll update If Kagami Goes to Teikou tomorrow. Jaa!


End file.
